1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transportation system, a vehicle used in the transportation system, and a rail system used in the transportation system. More particularly, the invention relates to a transportation system and an associated vehicle and rail system in which the vehicle is capable of traveling both on a road surface and on the rail system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuel-powered and electric vehicles capable of traveling on a road surface are known. Vehicles, such as trains or subways, which travel on rails, are also known. Attempts have also been made to provide vehicles which are capable of traveling both on road surfaces and on rails.
The latter class of vehicles is less common because related attempts to develop such systems have had only limited success. Such vehicles have experienced tremendous difficulties transiting from road travel to rail travel, and vice versa. Such vehicles also have had trouble with derailments. Such vehicles also have experienced difficulty with such problems as wind resistance, traffic control difficulties, and so on. These multiple difficulties have dissuaded communities from adopting combined road/rail transportation systems.